Trimethylsphingosine, and derivatives thereof, have specific activities on cells. TMS, for example, inhibits cell proliferation, inhibits protein kinase C (PKC), inhibits cell migration, inhibits platelet activation, inhibits O.sub.2 - production by cells, and modulates expression of cell surface molecules, such as selectins. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,137,919, 5,151,360 and 5,248,824, herein incorporated by reference, teach TMS, methods of making same and methods of using same.
Sphingosine-1-phosphate, and derivatives thereof, have a different effect on cells, namely, inhibiting cell motility. Sph-1-P does not affect PKC but inhibits motility through actin filament reorganization. U.S. Pat. No. 5,260,288, herein incorporated by reference, teaches Sph-1-P, methods of making same and methods of using same.